fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Kenway
Background Maxwell Kenway was the brother of Edward Kenway, the "hero" of Assassin's Creed: Black Flag. Maxwell planned on taking the same privateer lifestyle of his brother, and bought a small ship with the intention of capturing a larger one. He proved to be a terrible sailor, however, and his inexperienced crew turned out the same. They were swept vastly off course by a massive hurricane, and ended up in the far Eastern oceans, near Korea. He was approached by a party of Korean sailors, who he attacked, mistaking their motives. They proved much too strong for him, and he retreated... right back into the storm. He was swept upon the rocks of the shore of a distant land, and was the only survivor from his ship. As he blacked out, he was approached by a strange man, who carried him back to his home. When Maxwell awoke, he was being nursed back to health by Ayumu Suzuki, who took care of Kenway for 3 weeks. He asked only one payment for saving his life. He only asked that Maxwell buy him a fish at a nearby market. There was no hidden meaning behind this request, Ayumu was simply very hungry and didn't feel like going to the market himself. Maxwell went there, and through signifigant difficulty, managed to get a fish from the fishmonger despite not knowing much of the language. He returned to the home of his savior, grateful and happy, but was shocked to find the home burnt down and Suzuki dead on the ground, with a naginata through his heart. Seeing a group of armed men walking away from the scene, he followed after them after grabbing Ayumu's katana (Maxwell was unaware that there was anything special about this weapon). To his great suprise, just one of the men was able to effortlessly subdue him even without using his weapon, despite the fact that Maxwell was armed. The warrior then drew his blade and impaled Kenway through the chest, and left him to die. Once again, he was discovered, near death, and nursed back to health by a mysterious man. This time, much more mysterious than before. The old man who helped him evidently lived in a cave, and had a most impressive beard that fell below his waist. The man's name was Haruki Takahashi, and he was the leader of the Black Ninja. As it turned out, one of his diciples had seen Maxwell dying on the ground, and would have left him had he not been holding Ayumu Suzuki's sword, which had been gifted to him by Haruki Takahashi. Haruki, however, was not going to heal Maxwell for just a fish. In exchange for saving his life, Kenway had to join his clan, and fight as a Ninja until the day he died. Learning the skills and magic of the Ninja, Maxwell became the first westerner to ever learn of these secrets. And he did fight for them until his death. 164 years later. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with bare hands, 9-A with weapons and magic. Name: Maxwell Kenway Gender: Male Age: 25 at time of shipwreck, about 148 when he ceased to be an efficient warrior, and 189 at death. Origin: Assassin's Creed: Ends of the World. Classification: Human Ninja Attack Potency: Street Level with bare hands. With heavy weapons and fire and thunder magic, Small Building Level. Speed: Far above average. Can run at 45 MPH, and with magic can fly for extremely short distances at 120 MPH. Vastly superhuman reaction speed (Bullet dodging level) Lifting Strength: Above average. Perhaps 250 LBS. Striking Strength: Can hit with about three quarters of the strength of a thundrbolt with his most powerful thunder spell. Other than that (Which takes about a half-hour to recharge) he can only hit at about wall level. Durability: Above average. Healing abilities don't really work in combat, as they take several minutes. Stamina: Superhuman Range: About 200 yards with magic, bows, and throwing weapons. Standard Equipment: A nigh-infinite pouch of kunai and shuriken, a nearly unbreakable katana, a bow with a nigh-infinite quiver, shoe spikes for climbing or combat, wolverine-like retractable wrist claws for the same thing, and incredibly efficiant smoke-bombs. Intelligence: Above average. Can read and/or control certain minds with magic. Kind of like a Jedi mind trick kind of thing. Weaknesses: None signifigant. His healing can't help him if he is hit in the lungs, heart, throat, or brain. Powers and Abilities: Ninja skills. Somewhat superhuman speed and agility. Magic abilities include: nigh-invisibility in shadow, silght telekinisis, limited intangibility (can leap through glass without breaking it) Fire spells (weak flamethrower) Ice spells (can drop the temperature of an area by nearly 200 farenheit) Earth spells (can cause earthquakes in small areas, I.E. a single building) Air spells (Extremely limited flight) Water spells (Water breathing, plus the ability to treat water like air, I.E. keeping speed and agility even while underwater) and his thunder spell, which can blow someone's head off. All of these abilities rapidly use up his supplies of mana, or Ki. He recharges this by meditation, so he had better be careful if he uses these abilities in battle, as he can quickly lose all of his power. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Ninja skills. That is about all I can say, as he uses massive varieties of attacks. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Assasins Category:Bow Users Category:Magic Users